


Extra Chakra Alignment

by diamond_dusted



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Anna, F/F, Happy Ending, Lesbian Honeymaren, Massage, Nudity, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Positive, Sex Work, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_dusted/pseuds/diamond_dusted
Summary: Feeling stressed and in serious need of relief, Anna visits Honeymaren (a massage therapist) at the recommendation of her sister. Honeymaren makes sure that her client won't leave without beingcompletelysatisfied.
Relationships: Anna/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Extra Chakra Alignment

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me asking what I've been doing in the last month or why I'm writing this instead of the next chapter of my Elsamaren fic.
> 
> If you want that kind of privilege, start throwing some money at me. Otherwise, shut up and enjoy this here fic.

Anna had been hesitant to even consider making the appointment at first. It seemed like such an oddly personal thing to do--stripping naked and letting a complete stranger touch your body for an hour and a half. But her sister had recommended this place, her review of the services nothing short of a rave. Elsa was not one for effusiveness, so the fact that she was so outspoken made her argument only more convincing.

And so she had made her way to a nondescript weathered-brick building off a main street downtown. It looked like it was older and had once been apartments but were now repurposed into suites for small businesses. She’d entered one that bore a simple nameplate taht read: Natural Touch. An attractive young woman her age with tan freckled skin and dark brown hair had welcomed Anna in, introduced herself as Honeymaren, and shown her to a candle-lit room with a massage table, a few decorative wall-hangings, and some nice looking plants. Anna had removed her clothes and laid down upon the table, covering herself with the towel there, and sat listening to the soothing new-age music playing faintly from the bluetooth speaker on the wooden table in the corner. The air smelled faintly of something deep and rich--incense, perhaps?

Anna had paid up front when she made the appointment and asked for the “Extra Chakra Alignment” treatment that Elsa had sworn by. She hadn’t bothered to ask what exactly that meant; she was out of her depth when it came to this kind of new-agey healing thing, but she’d been feeling so tense and stressed lately that she was pretty much up for trying anything this alleged miracle-worker could do with her hands.

The door opened and closed with a soft click and Honeymaren came over, dimming the lights a little. Anna lifted her head and met her gaze as Honeymaren cast a look over her shoulder from where she stood by the corner table, smiling as she arranged a few things that looked like oils and lotions upon the table.

“Just lay down and relax,” Honeymaren said with a smile as she grabbed one of the bottles and walked over towards the massage table where Anna lay, “I know it’s your first time, so don’t feel shy about letting me know if I’m using too much pressure or anything. Is the temperature alright in here? Warm enough for you?”

Anna felt her cheeks redden a bit as she remembered that she was still naked and she’d sat up a little too far, accidentally giving Honeymaren a view of her chest. Though she knew Honeymaren had probably seen more than her fair share of body parts in this line of work, Anna still felt a bit embarrassed and hastily laid back down before answering, forcing composure into her voice:

“Oh! Um, yes, it’s perfect in here… thank you,” she said.

“Good. I want you to feel as relaxed as possible so you can enjoy yourself.” Honeymaren replied, her tone calm and soothing. She popped the cap open on the bottle of massage oil and applied a bit of it to Anna’s back and shoulders, then set it aside and pressed her palms to Anna’s skin, spreading the oil around and beginning to work on her taut muscles. Anna let out a deep sigh and immediately forgot whatever dumb thing she’d been about to say before--she was already loving how warm and soft Honeymaren’s hands felt against her skin.

“Don’t worry, I already am,” Anna whispered, shifting to get a little more comfortable on the table, “You have no idea how badly I needed this.”

“Yes, I can tell,” Honeymaren said, nodding sagely as she ran her hands down along Anna’s spine, “You’re carrying a lot of tension in your back and shoulders. Work-related?”

“Oh yeah, definitely.” Anna’s words were a mushy murmur now as she relaxed into Honeymaren’s touch, “My job keeps me really busy and I don’t have a lot of downtime to fix that.”

“I’m glad you came to visit me, then,” Honeymaren said, pausing to apply a bit more oil, “I’ll make sure to take extra good care of you.”

Anna was only able to hum in agreement as Honeymaren continued to work and massage her upper body. She was very thorough and covered all the areas from her neck to the small of her back, expertly finding and smoothing out the knots in Anna’s muscles. Honeymaren was clearly a pro, and Anna now understood exactly why her sister had been so vocal about this woman’s skill. Anna was already losing track of how much time had passed since she’d laid down, her mind drifting along comfortably as Honeymaren massaged her. Soon, the masseuse had shifted lower and was now working on her legs, massaging the back of her thighs and calves, carefully kneading the problematic spots with her thumbs and the occasional knuckle.

Eventually, Honeymaren worked her way back up, running her hands along the inside of Anna’s thighs as she did. She began to massage the small of her back again, her fingers dipping beneath the towel a bit, trailing along the top edge of Anna’s butt. She was a little surprised, but didn’t recoil from the touch. Muscles were muscles after all, weren’t they? And her life was full of many things that were both figuratively and literally a pain in her ass. Her sister may or may not have been one of those things.

“Is it alright if I move the towel and massage here too?” Honeymaren asked, keeping her hands still where they were. Anna nearly let out a disappointed whine when she stopped moving.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Anna murmured, her thoughts sluggish and unfocused, so she didn’t pay much mind when the towel covering her was pulled aside and Honeymaren began to massage her ass.

The way she touched Anna was thoughtful and purposeful. Same as before, Honeymaren managed to find all these little lumps of tension in the muscles there, and spent several minutes working them free with her fingers and palms. Anna realized that she was utterly helpless and wondered what she had let Elsa talk her into. The way Honeymaren managed to soothe away so much of the aching and tension that she’d been plagued with was incredible, and she knew that she wasn’t going to be able to resist coming back for another visit after this.

Anna heard the click of the cap on the bottle of oil again, and then felt the warm liquid running between her cheeks, dripping down towards her crotch and over her lips. Maren’s hands returned and continued to knead her ass, spreading the excess oil around and down to the back of her thighs. Anna wondered whether it was intentional, or whether Honeymaren had just squirted a bit too much of the oil out. Fingers traced along the inside of her thigh, massaging in a pattern of repeated circles, but inching higher and higher every moment, occasionally backing away before continuing on. 

Anna found herself breathing a bit more deeply, and felt the spot between her legs beginning to throb with heat and need. Her heartbeat quickened and she was just about to say something to Honeymaren when she got her answer--she felt Honeymaren’s fingers tracing the crux of her hip, right next to her now oil-soaked pussy. It was quickly becoming soaked with something else.

Anna’s breath caught in her throat, but she said nothing. Instead, she found herself shifting her thighs and spreading her legs just a little bit wider. Honeymaren hummed and repeated the motion, tracing down along her other cheek and dipping her fingers between Anna’s legs and curling around the inside of her thigh, thumb brushing gently along the outside of her lips for an instant. Anna bit back a moan and reminded herself to breathe. Maybe it was an accident? Maybe her hand had slipped and this was just--

_Oh…_

After a couple more grazing touches, Honeymaren slid her entire palm down between Anna’s cheeks and ran fingers through her folds as she went, cupping Anna’s pussy in her hand and pausing to hold it there.

“Is this alright?” Honeymaren asked, her voice as soft as her touch.

“Yes… _please_.” Anna said breathily, trying to move in such a way to press herself further against Honeymaren’s palm. If she were in a more skeptical mindset, she might have hesitated to let a stranger finger her as part of a massage, but part of her realized this was probably what the “Extra Chakra Alignment” really meant. Truth be told, Anna hadn’t gotten laid in months and was tired of her vibrator being her only friend in the bedroom, so she found that she felt incredibly grateful for this attention and didn't care about the circumstances too much.

With that, Honeymaren began to move her fingers in slow circles, rubbing along Anna’s lips and sliding to find her clit to massage that too, spreading the oil and Anna’s own wetness around as she did. Anna sighed and lifted her hips a little so that Honeymaren could reach between her legs more easily. She felt a familiar sensation growing in the pit of her stomach and clutched at the edges of the massage table as she enjoyed the feeling of Honeymaren delicately playing with her pussy.

Then, without any warning, Honeymaren pulled her hand away and stepped towards the front of the table where Anna’s head rested. She placed a hand on Anna’s shoulder and leaned down to whisper by her ear: “Go ahead and turn over for me, will you?”

Anna’s train of thought came to a sudden halt as she realized what this meant. She’d be lying face up on the table with everything in plain view now. No more pretense or plausible deniability at this point. Anna shivered with excitement and decided that she’d already gone this far, so now was not the time to chicken out. She moved her arms and pushed up, flipping around and shifting so that she could lay on her back. 

Honeymaren had produced a small pillow from a shelf beneath the table and placed it under Anna’s head, then reached for the oil bottle and, after pausing to playfully trace a couple of fingers down Anna’s sternum, applied some of the oil and began to spread it over Anna’s breasts. Their eyes met and Honeymaren smiled for a moment before dropping her gaze and focusing on her work, gently kneading the soft flesh of Anna’s chest.

Anna inhaled sharply as Honeymaren's fingers brushed across her nipples the first few times, then bit her lip as the movements of Honeymaren's massaging had her tracing around the areolae and carefully taking her nipples and rolling them between her fingertips. Anna felt them growing hard and erect under Honeymaren's touch--she closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"You have beautiful skin," Honeymaren said conversationally as she continued to fondle Anna's breasts. If Anna wasn't so turned on, she might have laughed at the absurdity of the casual compliment in this situation.

"Oh, um, thanks! I use a lot of lotion," Anna replied, smiling sheepishly while clutching at the towel that covered the table and balling it up in her fists, "My skin gets crazy dry after I shower if I don't... heh."

Honeymaren nodded and smiled back, shifting her hands up to Anna's collarbones and shoulders, then carefully moving down her arms again and giving all the muscles there the same treatment as she had from behind. Her fingertips traced along Anna's ribcage and then dipped down across her stomach--it normally might have tickled but the way Honeymaren did it was nothing close. Then she focused on Anna's hips, pressing down gently but firmly upon her pelvis to help release some of the tension there too. She moved to Anna's thighs and down her legs, covering the same ground as earlier.

Anna had been relaxed before, but now she was practically shaking with anticipation and could hardly stand it. As Honeymaren traced her fingers along the inside of Anna's thighs, Anna willingly spread her legs apart in the hopes that Honeymaren would take the hint and repeat her earlier attentions. Instead, Honeymaren left one hand resting on Anna's thigh and pressed her palm flat against Anna's stomach, just below her bellybutton, and moved it in a lazy circle there.

"Are there any other areas you're having trouble with that you'd like me to focus on?" she asked, sounding entirely too professional.

Anna's eyes flitted down to the hand Honeymaren had on her stomach and she nodded.

"Lower," Anna said, locking eyes with the masseuse. As she spoke, Honeymaren's hand moved a bit closer, but not much.

"Here?" Honeymaren raised an eyebrow and her smile widened just a bit.

"Lower," Anna said more insistently, canting her hips a little.

"Maybe you should show me exactly where you need it?" Honeymaren's voice was full of sly smugness now--it was deliberate and she knew what she was doing by feigning ignorance. It would have been infuriating if it wasn't so hot.

Anna placed her hand over Honeymaren's, interlacing their fingers and sliding their hands down between her legs, pressing Honeymaren's palm against the heat and wetness of her pussy.

"Here," Anna said, giving Honeymaren a pleading look. She didn't lift her hand until Honeymaren replied.

"I see. This is a tricky spot," Honeymaren said with a wink, her smile was now a full-on grin as she began to rub along Anna's lips, adding her other hand and alternating dragging both of them up her slit and starting from the bottom once they passed her clit, "I'll give it all the attention you want, okay?"

Anna's reply came out partly as a sigh and partly a whimper that might have sounded like "mm hmm", but words began to fail her as Honeymaren lavished her pussy with the touch she'd been craving ever since those first 'accidental' brushes when she'd been laying face down. She'd decided to entrust her body to this woman, and so far she had been enjoying every single moment of it and hadn't felt an ounce of disappointment. Anna wanted to be fucked badly now, wanted to feel Honeymaren's fingers deep inside her, and she lifted a hand to cover her mouth and silence a moan that the thought elicited. Feeling no shame, she spread her legs wider, inviting Honeymaren to touch her more and perhaps give her what she desired.

Almost on cue, Honeymaren's fingers dipped down between Anna's folds and teased at her entrance, slick with Anna's fluids and what little remained of the oil. With her free hand, Honeymaren grabbed a different bottle from the nearby table--it was smaller and had a different color. Anna couldn't read what it said in the dim light, but she didn't really care enough to ask because she really didn't want to interrupt or do anything that would make Honeymaren stop touching her.

Honeymaren squeezed a bit of the liquid from the bottle right onto Anna's pussy, then rubbed in circles to spread it around, fingering her clit lightly as she did. After a few moments, Anna's skin began to tingle with a new feeling, one that was both cool and warm simultaneously. It was even more arousing because it seemed to amplify the sensation of Honeymaren's touch. Anna wondered what it was, and made note to remind herself to ask Honeymaren later because it was incredible.

Anna arched her back and leaned her head back as Honeymaren placed both hands on her pussy lips, spreading them apart and tracing her fingertips along the outside before slowly sliding her index finger inside all the way to the base. She pulled it out most of the way and then pushed it back in, sliding her right hand to rest upon Anna's pelvic bone, where she could apply pressure and also hit Anna's clit with her middle finger. Seeing how relaxed and wet Anna was, Honeymaren soon added a second finger and began rhythmically fucking her client.

"You can let it out," Honeymaren said without stopping, noting the way Anna was still trying to hold back her moans, "It's just us. Nobody will hear."

With that, Anna dropped her hand back to the table and clutched at the towel, following Honeymaren's guidance and letting out a low, throaty moan as Honeymaren's fingers slid in and out of her pussy. Her legs began to shake and she felt a deep, burning need fill her loins as the familiar tension of an orgasm began to build. Anna panted and moaned as Honeymaren caressed her stomach, moving the heel of her palm in circles and patterns that seemed intentional and practiced. 

As she did this, Honeymaren also curled her fingers up inside Anna, hitting her g-spot and stroking it repeatedly. Anna had never been able to reach it properly herself, and most of her toys kind of came close, but she realized just how much better it felt when she had someone--clearly an expert--doing it for her. Anna rolled her hips and found she was moving in rhythm with Honeymaren's hands, working together with her to converse and show her just what her body needed. Honeymaren understood, but Anna's willingness to guide her was an added bonus.

A wave of tremors passed through Anna's body and her brow knitted tightly for a moment as she breathed a few final ragged breaths, focusing on the feeling of Honeymaren's fingers inside her and circling her clit until finally she came. Hard.

Anna's hips bucked and she nearly fell off the table, gasping for air as the orgasm overtook her. Honeymaren steadied her and held her in place, continuing to pump her fingers in and out for another few moments until it passed, then slid them out and rubbed along the outside of Anna's dripping wet pussy and making gentle shushing noises. She wiped her right hand clean on the towel covering the table, then lifted it and smoothed back some of Anna's hair that had come loose and fallen across her face.

Anna's eyes blinked open and for a second she was seeing stars, but then she saw Honeymaren smiling down at her benevolently while continuing to stroke her. Now fully amped and riding the post-orgasm high, a desire overtook Anna and she didn't care whether she was crossing a line or not, she just _wanted_ to do something, and so she did it.

Sitting up, Anna put her hands behind Honeymaren's neck and pulled her face closer, kissing the other woman passionately. They'd already shared something far more intimate, so Anna didn't see the harm in kissing her. It felt right.

Much to Anna’s delight, Honeymaren seemed to feel the same way and kissed her back, leaning in and deepening the kiss. She stroked her fingers through Anna's folds a couple of times playfully and Anna let out a muffled 'mmf' against her lips in reply. They continued kissing and trading pecks as Anna settled down and eventually slumped back against the table, thoroughly satisfied.

"Wow," she whispered, pressing the back of one hand to her forehead and letting her other arm dangle uselessly off the edge of the table, "You're incredible."

"Thank you," Honeymaren said with a light chuckle and another playful caress or two along Anna's skin before she went to grab a towel from the nearby shelf and began using it to wipe the massage oil and other fluids away. "I'm glad to hear you're feeling content."

"That doesn't even begin to describe it," Anna huffed, rolling her eyes and grinning stupidly. "I'll definitely be making another appointment."

"Please do," Honeymaren said as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to Anna's cheek, causing the redhead to giggle. "I enjoyed working with you very much."

"Likewise," Anna said as Honeymaren moved behind her and slid her hands under Anna's shoulders, lifting her up. Anna moved and sat up fully, then glanced over her shoulder as Honeymaren climbed onto the table and kneeled behind her.

Honeymaren wrapped her arms around Anna's waist and then slid her hands up over her breasts again, pausing to grasp them for a moment before curling her hands around her shoulders and pulling Anna against her in a warm embrace, which Anna happily leaned into, resting her head against Honeymaren's shoulder. Lifting her hands, Honeymaren began to delicately trace the lines of Anna's face and occasionally stopped to massage at places like her brow, her jawline, and her cheeks--all spots where people also unconsciously held tension in their muscles. They sat like this for a few minutes with Anna nestled against her and hardly wanting to move, until eventually Honeymaren pulled away and gave her a couple of gentle pats on the back to signal their time was up.

"So um..." Anna said hesitantly as she sat on the edge of the table and grabbed her clothes, sliding back into her panties and wiggling her hips to get them on without standing up--she was worried her legs might give out if she tried to stand right now. "When are you free?"

"For your next appointment?" Honeymaren asked as she moved around the table and came to stand in front of Anna, "How about we say two weeks from today?"

Their eyes met again and a spark seemed to pass through the air in that moment. Instinct took over again and Anna dropped her clothes and pushed off from the table, rising to her feet while facing Honeymaren. She slid her hands over Honeymaren's hips and grabbed her ass, pulling the two of them together--their thighs and pelvises meeting with a soft 'thump' as she did.

Anna licked her lips, looking down for a moment before looking into Honeymaren's eyes again.

"How about tonight, instead? At my place or yours..."

Honeymaren's cheeks flushed a deep red--the look of surprise upon her face quickly changing into one of mischief.

"Or tonight," she whispered as she leaned in closer and her lips brushed against Anna's, "Tonight is good too."

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't really what I pictured for my first contribution to the Annamaren ship some of us are trying to build.  
> But you know what? I'll take it. 
> 
> Anything that makes people recognize the potential this pairing has is great


End file.
